


Sparks || Zarry Stylik

by Menxharry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menxharry/pseuds/Menxharry
Summary: He began to think of the start,It still echoed the same kinda sparks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It'll have references from Flicker. 
> 
> It is also based on the quote, I'll put it in the end notes.

It was 2:15am,   
Harry's hand was on the delete button,   
Letters from a very long message kept disappearing,   
Dry eyes,   
Harry's eyes are hurting more than he imagined.  
This didn't happen a lot of times.  
And So,   
He resumed to his every night's routine,   
He began,   
Thinking of the start.  
And it still echoed the same kinda   
Sparks. 

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

 

Age 10: 

"Zaynieee!!!!" A little Harry called out, for his best friend. 

Zayn, was right there, talking to his friend Louis, about power rangers. 

"A minute, Lou, Harry's calling me!" He held a finger up and turned his attention to Harry.   
Louis waited and waited, and waited, and he left.   
It was always hard to get Zayn back to focusing on Louis when he was with Harry. So all Louis could do was walk away. 

Age 15: 

It was a rainy day, Zayn and Louis were playing footie as usual, in their backyard.  
A head popped up from behind the fencing,  
"Zaynie, you'll catch a cold! Come back in!" A soft voice yelled.   
Louis crossed his arms, "so it doesn't matter even if I'm catching one?" He teased Harry. The three of them became the best of friends but Harry and Zayn were inseparable, literally.   
"Well, I would've called you in,if you didn't put up your 'I'm so strong' act up Lou!" Harry retorted.   
Louis turned to Zayn, for some support, but Zayn was already drying his hair with a towel Harry jusy threw at him.   
Shaking his head, Louis left like always, he didn't feel bad though, he knew their bond. He found it cute. 

He left a pair of two giggling boys, who go inside and cuddle, denying the fact that they're in love, because they don't really know what they feel when around each other. 

Age 17:   
"So guys" Louis started, "We're going on a double date, I'm gonna bring El" he announced proudly.   
"Double date who?" Harry said, slightly blushing, because he knows what was to come from Louis.   
"Zarry and Elounor double date!" He shouted, playfully.   
Zayn groaned, but internally, he wished him and Harry dated. He has liked Harry since he was 14, 3 years later, he's deeply in love, still in denial at Louis' taunts. He is on my scared, he's ruin it all.   
"Louis we already talked about this-" Zayn started.   
"We're nothing but friends...?" Harry continued, as if he was stating a fact, but in reality, he's questioning the feelings he has been getting since he was 15, when he found himseldbaround Zayn, which was all the time.   
"Best friends" Zayn said, a little bit of despair evident in his voice. 

6 months later, the two boys, sat on the terrace, up at 1 am, gazing at the stars.  
The two boys, sighed after sharing a sloppy kiss.   
"I would've killed you if you didn't kiss me that day" harry said.   
"I didn't mean to, Louis pushed me, and I'd do anything to thank him" Zayn giggled, recalling that memory of Louis pushing Zayn onto Harry,   
As Harry's fries dropped onto the floor,   
Zayn just held Harry,  
None of them finally denying that they're in love.


	2. 2. How did it happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's thoughts about the start.

The double date,   
Was where it all happened.   
He remembers every single detail. 

Louis walked in with Eleanor.   
Harry and Zayn were standing with their sides stuck.   
They felt the tension,   
None of them spoke. 

Eleanor was talking,   
Louis was cooing at her,   
Harry didn't remember that really well.  
All he knew was, 

Green meeting gold,   
Like it never did before,   
Because he always held back.   
And somehow,   
Letting it out now,   
Felt right to him.

They ate,   
And spoke a bit,   
Laughed.   
A lot! 

Eleanor was perfect for Lou,   
Just like Zayn is, for him. 

He found himself smiling a little more.   
He felt every good emotion,   
More than what it was like,   
When he was with Zayn. 

Desert time!  
Zayn brought him his favourite ice cream.   
Harry was still eating fries, lost in his own world. 

Louis, pushed Zayn onto Harry,   
Harry, was too quick to notice that,   
He pushed his fries out of the way,   
A bit too harder,   
Zayn fell onto Harry,   
They tumbled on each other,   
And stopped,   
Zayn over Harry,   
Faces close to each other.   
Warm breaths on each other's lips,   
Eyes already kissing the lips,   
And Maybe, Zayn went "fuck it!" 

He pushed himself onto Harry's lips.   
Doing what he always wanted to! 

After 3 final years. 

The memory rolled down Harry's cheeks l,   
Yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> People fall apart,   
> As easily,   
> As they fell together.


End file.
